Entwine
by keltieful
Summary: The first time Spock saw Jim, he didn't understand why the, admittedly beautiful, cadet caught his attention. Then the wind changed. Alpha/Beta/Omega AU
1. Tangle

**I've got waaay too many new Star Trek stories floating around in my head. This is one of them. It's an alpha/beta/omega universe. Those are pretty cool. This won't be long. Maybe five or six chapters.**

* * *

The first time Spock noticed him, the cadet was fresh off a shuttle returning from the Kirk Shipyard. He oozed the same cocky, self assured attitude of every alpha Spock had ever interacted with. There was nothing, so far as Spock could see, particularly special about him. He was beautiful, exquisitely so, but others could claim the same. There was nothing which should have drawn his interest when so many before him could not.

And then the wind changed. Oh gods, his scent.

Vulcans senses were roughly three times that of any human. As an alpha, more correctly, the only Vulcan alpha, Spock's were -painfully- acute.

The golden haired cadet smelt delicious, like hot musk and something sweet, even with the, no doubt, high level suppressants he used to drown out his natural scent. It made Spock's mouth water. Literally.

Before he could take more than two steps forward, the reigns of his control snapped into place. Itching, searching hands tightened into fists behind his back as his spine straightened and he waited for the cadets to clear his path.

Just as they were herded around the corner, the blonde head turned and startlingly blue eyes found his own. For a moment which lasted more than forever and less than a second, innocent sapphire eyes drilled into Spock's own. He watched as dread filtered though those alluring eyes and the cadet turned and ran from him.

Alone, he let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

Spock walked home at a sedate pace, eager beneath his cold Vulcan exterior, to meditate and strengthen his shields. The cadet, Jim as his sharp hearing observed, had effectively shattered them. Unfamiliar thoughts and feelings raced through his mind, the humans and other species of central San Francisco unintentionally blearing their innermost secrets to him.

As the cool afternoon breeze blew through the streets, stirring up empty packaging, scarves and women's dresses, Spock shuddered.

Humans had seemed confusing enough when his shields were functioning at full capacity. Now, privy to their unfiltered thoughts and emotions, they seemed every bit as cruel as the Vulcans of his childhood.

Whispers of thought assailed him. Xenophobia left over from the attack on Kelvin had given the average Human the reminder that Vulcans were stronger, faster, smarter, telepathic. Just as Vulcans had been more inclined to notice the Human need to lie, cheat and be ruled by their turbulent, unpredictable emotions.

Spock now knew, without a doubt, that there were Humans who despised him as a Vulcan as much as those on Vulcan hated him as a half breed.

He slipped off the street and into a high class apartment building, nodded to the Humans at reception and called the lift.

The telepathic assault only ended when he'd locked himself in his apartment. For once he was glad his father was the Ambassador and he'd been given such an expansive living space. Instead of appearing devoid of life as it usually did, it was now a safe haven in a ruthless world which tested his emotional control. Where Spock had often had felt the sting of loneliness -Vulcans were highly social beings, they were _touch_ telepaths for a reason- he now understood it's necessity.

Spock strode into his bedroom and folded himself down onto his meditation mat. A few hours of deep meditation were required before he could even begin to think about burrowing into his cosy nest of blankets and pillows and sleeping off the day.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek I wouldn't be writing half-ass fanfics and crying about the lack of smexy times between Spock and Kirk, would I? Non. I don't even make money from this. My life. :/**


	2. Coil

**Thank you for all your favourites, follows, reviews. They made my day and got me all worked up to write this. :D I've decided to give you Jim's POV. Enjoy! Tell me what you think.**

 ***Warning: a bit of self sexiness ahead***

* * *

Jim shuddered as he turned and rushed to rejoin Bones. His mind flickered through what he'd just seen.

The three girls in their group had been talking about a professor. Apparently he was a big deal around here. Vulcan, graduated in only two years with top marks, promoted to Commander in under three years and the strictest prof at the Academy. More importantly, or so they twittered, he was tall, dark, handsome and totally untouchable.

Jim's first thoughts had been something between ' _who cares_ ' and hoping they weren't choosing their subjects based on Mr. Perfect's schedule.

Planning to share his thoughts with the perpetually grumpy doctor he'd just befriended, Jim turned. Across the courtyard he spotted the tall Vulcan. Their eyes met and it was like being struck by lightning.

Something flickered in those dark eyes and they devoured him. It was enough to pull him out of his haze. He shuddered.

He was wet and aching.

Nasty comments forgotten, Jim ran to rejoin the group and grabbed the unsuspecting doctors arm. He dragged him to their new suite, blabbering about nothing and trying to keep down his mounting hysteria.

This wasn't meant to happen.

No one was ever meant to know. He could be kicked out of Starfleet for this. He could be sent back to the middle of nowhere to be kept locked inside all day and eventually married off to some creeper alpha who just wanted to breed him.

No choice. That was his future.

It went against everything James T. Kirk stood for.

Yes, he was an omega. Yes, there were people out there who would hurt him, rape him, just for their own sick kicks. Yes, there were cultures in the black where he wasn't even counted as a person, rather as an alpha's possession. No better than a slave. Would any of that stop him?

Fuck no.

His blood yearned the stars. His soul craved adventure. He wanted something which could stimulate, challenge him. Maybe one day, he'd think about having a mate. Most people, himself occasionally included, longed for the bond of true alpha omega mates. He wouldn't say no to it, exactly. He just didn't want to be bogged down by someone stupid and burly who thought Sol revolved around their ego.

Was it too much to ask to be able to choose his own path? Forge his own destiny and all that shit?

Omegas were just as capable as any alpha or beta.

"Jim, come on kid, snap out of it!" Bones' shout drew Jim from his own thoughts.

"Sorry Bones. I have something really important to tell you. I just don't know how." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. He was, more than generally, a good judge of character and something told him the doctor wouldn't really care. Trusting his gut had gotten him this far. He was a leap before you look sort of person anyway.

"I'm an omega." Jim stared straight into Bones' eyes, fear firmly pushed aside.

"Oh, Jesus. You're not joking are you?" The doctor sunk down onto the chair behind him. He rubbed absent mindedly at his eyes, spitting off things about suppressants, grey hairs and going to jail. Suddenly, his head snapped up.

"You must already be on pretty heavy duty suppressants, why the hell did you run us in here like a mad man?" Jim fidgeted, the rubbing of his thighs reminding him of his... problem.

"The Vulcan knows." Bones blinked up at him, eyes confused and lips pursed.

"Huh?" Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The Vulcan, the one all the girls were blabbering on about? He was standing in the courtyard watching us. Watching me. He knows, Bones!' Jim began to pace, twisting his hands together and grimacing slightly at the unpleasant stickiness between his thighs.

"What do I do? Vulcans are sticklers for rules. He'll tell the admirals and I'll be kicked out. I can't, I just can't-" He broke off with a sob and felt warm arms surround him. A large hand rubbed up and down his back and he buried deeper within Bones' embrace.

"It's alright Jim. It'll be ok. We'll work it out." Jim sniffed and nodded into Bones' neck, unable to face him quite yet. His outburst was more than a little emasculating.

For a while they just stood there. Eventually, Jim pulled away, wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt and muttered a quiet 'sorry' before making a beeline to their shared bedroom. After he'd dug through his bag and grabbed his sleep pants, he shuffled into the bathroom to clean up.

Jim wasted no time and turned the shower as hot as it could go. He washed himself without lingering, wondering about the troubling morning as he scrubbed at the natural lubricant which had soaked his pants and run down his thighs. Never had he been so wet.

He wasn't quite sure what it was about the Vulcan which had caused the reaction either. He was more than attractive, yes. He had some sort of animal magnetism which clearly drew those around him. And Jim wasn't a stranger to Vulcans. He'd lived on Vulcan for a year, smashing through their schooling like a pro. He knew this Vulcan was strong. Much stronger than any alpha. The thought sent a shiver of heat into his abdomen and he gasped.

Oh lords.

Curious and unable to really help himself, he thought about those midnight eyes. The sharp angles of jaw and cheekbones. The smooth curve of lush pink lips.

Jim looked down. He was hard and leaking, a pearl of pre come slid down his flushed length.

A shaking hand wrapped around his erection and he began to pump. He thought about an elegant, _sensitive_ Vulcan hand wrapped around him and sighed. His other hand moved down further and he pressed himself into the corner of the shower unit. He leaned his shoulder firmly against the glass to get comfortable.

A single finger rubbed against his opening, drawing a soft gasp from his lips. His right hand twisted as his left index finger breached the tight ring of muscle. He circled his thumb around his tip and increased the pressure while he slipped a second finger inside. It was tight and a little uncomfortable but an image of green flushed cheeks and those bottomless eyes flashed through his mind.

Arousal thrummed through his veins.

He pumped faster, slicked fingers scissoring, twisting, curving while he thought of his Vulcan. Jim was dimly aware of the moans and occasional whimpers flooding the steamed cubicle.

Finally, he felt his balls tightening. He moved faster, throwing his head back into the wall while he thought of those faintly green lips wrapped around his cock while long Vulcan fingers stretched him for something much larger. Oh gods.

His Vulcan would pull back, leave him on the brink of orgasm and then fill him in one hard thrust. He'd set a fast, hard pace, ramming into Jim over and over again. His Vulcan would be unstoppable, not that Jim would, could ever wish it. He would fill him, hit his prostate and Jim would watch as those powerful abs flexed, heat coiled in his abdomen and he would come, milking his partner's length. The last of that Vulcan façade would be destroyed as Jim was filled with his seed.

Jim gasped and came. Long spurts of come hit the glass and washed down the drain.

He leaned further into the wall, boneless and exhausted in a way he hadn't been since he'd first discovered the joys of his right hand and a bit of imagination.

This couldn't mean what he thought it meant. He was just hyped up from earlier and the Vulcan was some undiscovered kink. Like forbidden fruit, a professor teacher thing or something. It was just some messed up thing in his own mind.

With that, Jim washed off, changed into his sleep wear and crawled into his bed.

Securely tucked under the covers, he could hear Bones moving about in the other rooms, unpacking his things and settling in. Jim wondered if there was even a point to unpacking his own things. Surely, the brass were aware of his situation by now. Vulcans couldn't lie. They worked with logic. There was no way a Vulcan would let this go. And he definitely knew about Jim's secret.

Jim knew what it looked like when an alpha recognised an unmated omega. Vulcan senses were so much more powerful than Humans, it wouldn't take a stretch of the imagination for the Commander to know. Jim's suppressants were tested on Humans. The Vulcan had smelt him. He'd seen it before. Every omega was trained to know what to look for, when to flee.

His own mother, the infamous Commodore Winona Kirk, had gone a step further for her little boy. She taught him several forms of self defence, with and without weapons. She'd had him come with her on missions off planet to learn about new cultures. She nurtured his talents with languages, electronics and sciences. His love of the black.

She had been the defining point of his life. His mother was more than strong. She was everything he looked up to and if, on some days, she looked at him with hurt, lost eyes then he would make himself scarce and come back in a few days when the ghosts had stopped their haunting.

But now Commodore Kirk was in charge of a deep space base and his guardian was uncle Frank. Xenophobic uncle Frank who thought little Jimmy should just be married off to some dick wit and preferably not seen -or heard from- again.

The door opened and light spilled into the room. A pleasant smell wafted in.

"Come on Jim, stop sulking and eat. I got Chinese." From under the covers, Jim's lips twitched into a smile. Tomorrow might be a cluster fuck but tonight he had Bones. He could be doing worse.

* * *

 **In case anyone is wondering, our characters are a little younger. Spock's 23. Jim's 20.**


	3. Connect

**It's official, I love this story. I don't know why. I just do. I hope you similarly enjoy it. :D**

* * *

The second time Spock saw Jim, he was sitting at one of the tables set up in Main Hall, filling in the last of his paperwork.

Spock pulled on the hem of his black instructors uniform, undecided. Meditation had only shed light on his own reactions to the cadet. He had no real idea of how he was to address the problem.

And there was a problem.

At this moment, he couldn't focus enough to remember what exactly the problem was. Not when he was right there; close enough to touch.

He blinked away the _need_ and walked forward. There was only one way he would get the answers he sought and there was no time like the present. Or however the Human saying went.

He stood patiently in front of Jim's desk and looked over his paperwork.

Each paper was topped with the gold command track heading. Dark eyes roamed over the numerous sheets, two were academic acknowledgements, used when a cadet wanted to 'test out' of a subject. The uncovered one was lined in red, clearly stating Engineering across the top. The other was partially covered, however Spock would recognise it anywhere. He had written it two months previously. There was a brief twinge in his side as he read the beginnings of the Xenolinguistics results. Perfect scores for more languages than anyone on the command track was encouraged to speak. One was a psychology evaluation, with a bright recommendation. Another was a volunteer sheet, filled in for submission as a teaching aid for the advanced hand to hand combat course. Yet another, the standard IQ test, the result covered by a form filled with personal information.

It was a shame. Spock was curious about this, he tilted his head slightly, James Tiberius Kirk.

After several minutes of simply looking through Jim's various forms, he decided to simply ask.

"Cadet, why would someone lie?" He straightened his spine, hands loose behind his back. He watched the cadet intently, cataloguing everything he did. He needed to understand why someone would break rules put in place for their safety. The thought of Jim being hurt because he didn't listen, thought himself above others, was painful.

Jim looked up. His eyes widened in recognition and fear. He seemed to gather himself before answering.

"People lie for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it's because they're selfish and want to spare themselves pain or heartache. Other times they might think it's for the best, because the people around them might not be able to understand the truth." Spock thought about that, it still didn't answer his question.

"Why would you lie?"

Jim's hands shook, just slightly. Spock wanted to reach out and stop them, entwine the tanned digits with his own.

"I, I'm no better or worse than any other Human. I want to do what I'm _meant_ to do. I'm not meant to be planetside. The stars, exploration, it's in my blood. I need it. Maybe that doesn't make sense to a Vulcan but-"

"I think I understand." Spock cut Jim off. The Human had begun to hyperventilate as he tried to explain. Spock understood. He was a scientist, an explorer by definition. He could respect Jim's answer.

"I suggest you be careful, cadet. It would be most unfortunate if one was to get hurt."

Jim watched him with shiny eyes, considering. Eventually he nodded.

"If you ever require assistance, feel free to come see me. I too undertook an accelerated program."

Spock nodded to Jim, pleased to see the happy, surprised expression on his face.

"Man, I've been worrying about you for days. Are all Vulcan's this awesome? I thought you guys were like, emotionless logic machines or something?" There was a fluttering in his side; his heart rate had increased by 15.62%. No one had ever- this was not the usual reaction to yet another momentary loss of logic.

"It is a common misconception, one which we do not discourage. In truth, Vulcan emotions run deep and are rather volatile. Logic and emotional suppression are paramount to our cultural survival. Without it, we would have destroyed ourselves hundreds of years ago."

"So, logic's more important to Vulcans than being all smart and condescending?" Something in Jim's eyes looked troubled. Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"So, lies are illogical." Jim waited for Spock's acceptance before continuing.

"Isn't omission a lie? Why aren't you telling anyone about... me?" Any confusion cleared as Jim's line of thought became clear.

"I believe in you." Spock nodded at the startled cadet before turning and walking out of the hall. Under the shade of a large oak, he resumed breathing deeply. He now had a rather large block of free time and nothing to do.

He dug his PADD from his bad and checked his messages.

Four were from one of the Engineering graduates. He had another seventeen in his deleted folder. On a whim, he opened the latest.

The contents were unusual and compelling. Perhaps he should meet up with this, Montgomery Scott, and listen to his transwarp theory. It would prove to be a distraction from the compelling James Kirk, at the very least.

It was 10:43, he was due in the Engineering building across campus in 6.2 minutes. Mind set on his course of action, he turned and made his way across the green.

* * *

 **Spock's chapters are so short! I tried. We'll get there, eventually.**


	4. Twine

**I don't know how this chapter happened. You'll understand when you read it. It just did. I wanted Jim to have a cute friend on his level. Bones is too much like a father/older brother. I hope you like it, I really do.**

 **:3**

* * *

"I believe in you." Those words echoed constantly in Jim's mind, despite the numerous months that had passed. It made Jim giddy and excited to have such trust from someone.

And, maybe, Jim had a bit of a tiny -massive- crush on Spock.

He tried to resist. He really did.

How could someone be that attractive? Half the student population (probably the faculty as well) were enamoured by the mysterious Vulcan. The rest lived in fear of the 'hardass professor'.

Having sat in on more than one of his lectures, to give Bones moral support, he did agree that the guy seemed a little unapproachable. However, he knew Spock wasn't all that bad.

A kid in his advanced astrophysics class, Pavel Chekov, was sponsored by the Vulcan when the admiralty decided he was too young to join Starfleet, despite his amazing test scores. The Russian teen only spoke the highest of praises. They were currently exchanging languages. When he found out, Jim walked straight into Spock's office and requested to tutor Pavel. They'd made a deal.

If Pavel learnt Vulcan before Spock mastered Russian, he would teach them the ancient language, Golic. If they lost, they had to join the chess club.

Joke was on the Vulcan, they both enjoyed chess.

Going to the club would probably ruin his, carefully cultivated, playboy image.

Joke on the Humans, they were both nerdy dorks. And everyone would know it.

Jim smiled to himself wistfully, Spock really was too smart for his own good. By far, the most intelligent Vulcan Jim had ever met. Not just anyone could turn down the VSA.

Jim and Pavel were both considered genius', by Human standard. They were in the top percentile, by Vulcan standards. They got along because, more often than not, they were the only ones who understood what the other was going on about. And Pavel was only 14. Young and impressionable. He played into every protective 'mothering' instinct Jim had.

Actually, that was probably the reason he was allowed to spend so much time with him. Spock had become pretty attached to the kid.

As if that didn't make Jim like him more.

Jim scrubbed a hand down his face, turned away from the window and continued down the hall.

He had no idea what he was doing here.

Half an hour earlier he's gotten a comm from Pav asking for his advice on a 'pet' project. What that meant, he had no clue. Nor did he understand why the whiz kid was working on a project for the Engineering department. All he'd been told was that they'd appreciate his expertise.

Who were _they_?

Weren't there more qualified people at Starfleet Academy who could pitch it?

Jim had a masters in both theoretical physics and mechanical engineering. He'd also co-written a few papers in the electrical engineering field. He supposed he was useful as a bit of an all rounder.

He half jogged down the hall and into the labs.

Pavel's excited squawk headed him into the right room.

When he walked in, Jim looked around with a bright smile. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten what the long term rooms looked like. This was awesome. To anyone else, it would look like every available space was covered in the writings of someone undergoing psychosis. To Jim, it was genius.

He read the equations closest to the door with a slight frown. With the slightest turn, he could see a rough sketch. Transwarp beaming. To this point, no one had been able to come up with a formula to implement it. And if they did, a starship's shields would always have to be raised. Warp generally let the crew relax. It was relatively safe at warp. If they succeeded, nothing would be the same.

Jim observed the three people crowded around a number of PADDs scattered across the central floor.

Spock and Pavel, if they put their pretty heads together, could take over the universe. They could probably do it individually but there's safety in numbers - maths freaks that they were.

Recognising the guy in the middle of the madness, Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell, Scotty?"

This was one guy he knew. Possibly too well.

"Aye, kiddo, nice for ye to join us." The Scotsman glanced up with a wide smile and gestured around the room.

"What do ye make o our work?" Jim shook his head. How did he expect anything else? Scotty was an... acquired taste. He had also been Chief Engineer Kirk's protégé. Her eccentric shadow in the belly of the _USS Reliant_.

"There's certainly a lot of it." Pav grinned up at him from the floor, bouncing in place like an eager puppy. Not even a Klingon could resist that look.

Jim rolled up his sleeves.

What do you get when you put a maths genius, physics genius, engineering genius and a Vulcan in a room? Transwarp beaming.

* * *

 **I'm getting somewhere with this. Promise.**


	5. Splice

**I have one suggestion for you guys. Image search Chris Pine in a navy suit.**

* * *

The 225th time Spock saw Jim, he was standing with one of the students from his classes. He had often seen the two together around campus. It was popular belief that the two were in an 'open' relationship. Spock felt a tightening in his side at the thought. He knew it wasn't the case, Jim had told him as much. However, he was an incredibly aesthetically pleasing being, not to mention his intelligence. It wouldn't be long before someone did catch his attention.

"Spock? Earth to Spock, are you in there?" Nyota waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked and refocused on the woman beside him.

Tall, dark and absolutely gorgeous, Nyota Uhura looked stunning. Tonight, dressed in a form fitting red dress, she was the belle of the ball. A manicured hand brushed her straight black locks behind her ear. Every male, available or not, drooled at the sight of her.

"You aren't planning on spending the whole night by the drinks, are you Spock?" The object of his distraction walked up to them and grabbed a cocktail. Jim looked Nyota up and down and smirked, drawing on his 'asshole' persona.

"Damn, aren't you a gorgeous thing. Name's Jim." He drowned his drink in one gulp and placed the empty glass back on the table. His friend, Leonard McCoy, slapped him on the back of the head. Jim flinched minutely and when Spock drew a breath his scent was... it made Spock want to hit someone. Repetitively.

"I am sorry, ma'am. This here boy's an idiot. Unfortunately, it's terminal." McCoy offered Nyota his hand.

"Leonard McCoy." Spock watched as Nyota looked him up and down before shaking the outstretched limb.

"Nyota Uhura, a pleasure." She smiled, a slow seductive sort of thing and Spock felt distantly sorry for the man. Nyota was a fierce, determined young woman with an exceptional intelligence. McCoy was in for quite the evening.

"James, perhaps you should try to inhibit the amount of alcohol you imbibe. I have noticed a certain correlation between the level of intoxication and actions which Humans find embarrassing when they recall them. If they recall them." Jim looked up at him, eyes cautious yet fond. An interesting, if not slightly illogical mix.

"I was only having one drink tonight. Gotta be up early tomorrow." He shifted slightly and rubbed the palms of his hands against the navy blue dress pants. He glanced up and back down, a behaviour Spock had gotten used to from the Humans around him. It appeared that, whatever he may try, he was simply too Vulcan to truly put them at ease.

"You look good." Spock was fairly certain his left eyebrow was about ready to reach his hairline. It took a special sort of person to find traditional Vulcan robes an attractive form of dress.

"Jim, Jim, you are coming to our place for the vinter festiwities, yes?" Pavel came dashing over and skid slightly on the polished ballroom floors. He smiled up at Jim, apparently not sensing the turmoil radiating off Jim.

"Ah, actually Pav, I can't make it. I have to visit family. Maybe next time?" Jim was fidgeting again, that same smell wafting from him. The excitement drained from Pavel's face.

"Oh. I- yes." Spock looked between the two awkward Humans.

"Perhaps a camping trip could be organised for the break in April?" Both looked up at him with hopeful expressions. They shared a glance and began to smile, nodding their assent.

After a detailed discussion on the merits of camping, which apparently was invented in Russia, Pavel ran off to find one of his friends and Spock finally had the opportunity to lead Jim outside for a more private conversation.

Jim's scent had been bothering him all night. Normally, he smelt good enough to eat. Although hard at first, Spock had trained himself not to react to the mouth watering scent. It was simply something Spock attributed to his omega makeup and never gave much thought to. Jim was the only omega he had ever met. It would stand to good reason that Spock would find him attractive, for that fact alone.

However, tonight it was different. Whenever someone touched him, Jim would freeze or flinch away and his scent would change. It was no secret that Vulcan's were protective to the point of possessiveness. Mates were precious for many reasons. It was one of the more savage remnants of their culture.

Jim's scent tonight urged forth the fire in Spock's blood. Even now, he smouldered with the need to protect and claim.

"James, may I enquire about the reason for your absence over the holiday period?" Now alone and outside, Jim's usual heady scent filtered through Spock's system. He stepped back and rested against the stone railing.

"Only if you call me Jim." The automatic response was a little shaky. Spock watched a drop of perspiration roll down the tawny length of Jim's throat and under his collar.

"Jim." Spock breathed as he took a step closer. Their eyes met and held. Jim's pupils gradually dilated until only a small ring of blue remained.

"I, um, I-" Jim swallowed and pushed his body closer. From where he stood, barely an inch of space separating them, Spock could feel the heat emanating from Jim's body. He leaned down and nuzzled at Jim's temple, earning a whine and a shiver of delight.

"Secret. I need to... keep... my secret." Spock could hardly concentrate on Jim's words but when they did register, he jumped back. Jim keened and tried to move closer.

"You are going into heat." The words seemed to clear Jim's mind and he glanced sheepishly at Spock.

"I'm sorry. It should have started in three days. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I couldn't- Don't hate me." Jim tried to move closer, thought better of it and took a few steps back. He seemed torn between looking at Spock and avoiding him altogether.

"James, I could not. It is an... automatic response. I am partially responsible." They stood in silence for a few moments. Spock could not think of anything he could say to comfort Jim.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to leave early. I know the situation in Iowa is not ideal to return to. If I may ask, where are you planning on staying?"

"My parents bought a cottage in Sonoma Valley. It's not too far and it's private and mum never uses the place." Spock nodded. It was close enough that if anything happened, Spock could get there in no time.

"I'll just go now. Say goodbye to Pavel and Bones for me." Jim's smile was shaky. Spock wanted to hold him close and never let go. Instead, he watched as Jim's form moved through the crowd, careful to avoid contact. No one else paid much attention as he slipped into the night.

Eventually Spock noticed Nyota standing beside him.

"You really like him." She watched as couples swayed t the festive music. Spock spotted Pavel surrounded by a league of women, 'Scotty' with an alien named Keenser and Leonard 'Bones' McCoy walking their way with two alcoholic beverages and a glass of water. He thought of Jim and his quick smiles and pleasing laugh. The night seemed like it was missing something, without Jim.

Spock did not think he 'really liked' Jim.

He loved the illogical Human.


	6. Twist

Jim parked the hovercar and grabbed the duffel bag off the seat beside him, slinging it over his shoulder as he hip checked the door. He quickly pulled open the rear door and pulled out the groceries he'd picked up in town. The annual Olive Festival was going on in town and he hadn't wanted to miss out on fresh, home made meals. It had been a bit of a risk, after everything that had happened with- at the Winter Ball. Apparently his heat was still undetectable to Human senses and the short trip in had been fine.

The only problem now was the rain.

Jim rushed up the five stairs and onto the wrap around porch of his parents' cottage. Technically, it was a ranch but it had been more than a few years since anyone had used the land for farming purposes. He wasn't sure what to expect, the house was almost one hundred years old, built in a time which pulled aspects of a lot of different eras together.

He walked into an open living and dining area. The entire left wall was made of green coloured glass and faced a large thicket of trees which ran around three quarters of the building. Off to one side was the main bathroom, a laundry and a semi detached lounge room. A large silky oak staircase dominated the back wall, leading up to the upstairs portion of the house and, Jim supposed, the bedrooms.

Jim shrugged off his jacket, shaking water from his dirty blonde hair whilst slipping off his boots. He deposited the groceries in the kitchen area, plugged in the fridge and put everything away. There was a replicator on the counter, an even older model than the one in Iowa, but a quick check in the cupboards produced a number of pots and pans. The cook top was gas and worked perfectly when Jim fired it up. At least that was one less thing to worry about.

Finished in the kitchen, Jim made his way upstairs, one hand running along the smooth wooden banister while the other slid along the cream wall. Each imperfection caught Jim's sensitive fingers causing his to smile. He liked the place; a lot. It was very tranquil. He couldn't help but think it would be a great place for meditation. Or a family holiday. Maybe sometime in spring, when the vineyards were harvesting and there was the buzz of life, just over the hill. A place to rest and relax and enjoy each others company.

The landing finished in a big arched window, comprised of three different arches and a circular window above. Fancy fretwork in the centre of the higher window cast shadows over Jim's feet. The view, which encompassed several rolling hills and long rows of dormant, leafless vines who stood sentry in the rain.

Eventually, Jim pulled his eyes from the unexpectedly lonely sight and walked down the corridor. Four doors opened up and Jim decided to look into each of them.

The first room was sparsely furnished. An antique dresser and a wardrobe pushed up against one wall. A single bed was positioned under the window. There were bedsheets, folded, at the end of the bed with little spaceships on them. Jim placed his bag down in the hall and walked inside, throat tight. His fingers ran along the sheets, flannelette. He realised he'd never asked his mother just how much effort she and George had put into this house before he'd died. Jim had always just assumed they'd bought the place and... nothing. It was still an almost empty shell which cost a few hundred credits to maintain each year and whatever the land taxes were. Now, he was slightly dreading looking into the other rooms. Sam had _told him_ about these sheets. They were special. They matched the pyjamas they'd both received every year for Christmas.

Jim backed out of the room and closed the door respectfully.

Should he keep moving forwards or try across the hall?

Flicking on a switch as he opened the door, Jim sighed in relief. It looked like he'd found his room for the stay. This had clearly been a guest bedroom. An oak vanity sat between two wide windows and there was a wardrobe on each side of the door. The double bed was framed by two matching bedside tables with an alarm clock perched on the left side. The light floorboards were obscured by a circular mat, slightly larger than the bed, which looked like it was hand woven. Or rather, it looked strikingly similar to the crotched scarf, if you could call a ten foot long rope of green, blue and purple wool a scarf. Which Jim did. It had been rather... nice. The colours looked good together. It was just a little too long and a tiny bit too thin for a six year old. And if, perhaps, Jim still happened to own a rather long, thin scarf, well that was his business.

His bag bounced as he threw it atop the mattress and turned to the door across the hall.

The treatment of this room was as reverent as the first. Jim walked slowly into his parent's bedroom, turning in a slow circle. On one side of the space, a study area was set up. Complete with a desk, bookshelf filled with old paperbacks and a filing cabinet. The queen sized bed was pushed up against the other wall, with about a metre and a half of free space to the wall. A wall with another door. Intrigued, Jim stepped through and searched blindly for the switch. It had gotten dark fast after his arrival. When he found it, he slid down the wall and sat, staring.

It was a babies room. Well, a really large walk in closet, turned into a babies room. With a navy ceiling dotted with stars and Federation planets. The cot under one window. A rocking chair beside the other. A change table sat beside a dresser and a hamper of toys. There were children's books in a short shelving unit by the chair. The buttery yellow walls were adorned with pictures. Family pictures. The month by month pregnancy photos, snapshots of George and Sam. His grandparents. Ghosts.

From his lowered vantage point, Jim spotted the book, forgotten at some point, underneath the chair. He crawled across the space and picked it up, leant back against the wall and flipped it open.

'Week One: _To my darling child,_ -' Jim pushed the pause button, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was gonna be fun. Not.

' _Your mum and I aren't sure if your a little girl or boy yet, we're keeping all your options open, but I just wanted to say -write, whatever- I love you. We love you. Sam loves you too, he's just, not so sure at the moment. he'll warm up, I promise. Love, dad._ '

' _Sweetie, it's your mum here, I'm so excited to meet you. Almost as much as your dad. Hehehe. I think your dad's already planning out your wedding, fair warning. He's... so very happy. Love, mum._ '

Jim closed the book, stopping the program, and wiped the tears from his face. He couldn't quite believe anyone would record 29 weeks of gushy, love filled, touching messages for a baby, for himself. He flipped the book open, three quarters in.

'Week Eight: _Hey little one, it's me again. Another month and we'll be able to see you. Well, see the baby bump on your mother but still! I never thought I'd be one of those mushy fathers, I'm in Starfleet you know. Of course you do. You probably won't listen to this until we play it at your 21st to embarrass you. Or something like that. I just wanted to tell you a bit of a surprise. Well, it's currently a surprise. Sure won't be when your around. I've been promoted to First Officer on the USS Kelvin. It's a pretty big step. Honestly, I'm not all that sure I'll be all that good with so many responsibilities but you've always got to try your hardest at everything you do. You can't move forward if you never try. I love you._ '

Jim let the tears slide down his cheeks. He'd opened it only a little over a week early. He skipped forward again.

'Week Twenty: _Uh, hi little baby. I'm Sam. I pwomise- promise to be nice and protect you always. Mama said you'd be here soon and that's good. We can share toys!_ '

' _Hey there kiddo, your getting nice and big now days. We're heading off to space soon. You, me and mum. Sam's staying with grandpa Tiberius for a little bit but when we get to Starbase 16, he'll be joining back up with us. What do you think about that? Space is a pretty cool place to be born, you're making your old man jealous. Love you._ '

'Week Twenty Eight: _Can you stop wiggling for at least two seconds? All day, all night, you're driving me insane with all your acrobatics. You're lucky you're worth it. Anyway, I can't wait to meet you. Your dad too. I know he doesn't get to record a message every week anymore, I think he's a little disappointed, but he's very busy with the crew and missions. He's doing, he's doing really great. Everyone loves George Kirk and you. We're getting questions and gifts and well wishes everywhere. I think they're eager to have some kids on board. Get those school facilities up and running and have something cute to awe over. I love you._ '

'Week Twenty Nine: _Hey there kiddo, I, ah, saw the ultrasound. I'm thinking of calling you James. After your grandpa. Little Jimmy Kirk. It has a ring to it, I think. I haven't told your mum yet. I have to get back to my shift now but, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And seeing you this morning. I. I'm already so proud of you. And whether you're an alpha, beta or omega, you'll always have a dad who'll support you. Those titles, they don't matter. You're my little baby and I love you. Your mum loves you. Sam and grandpa and grandma love you. I just know you're gonna do great things. I have to go but, I'll see you soon buddy._ '

The recording finished and Jim knew there would be no new messages. He'd been eleven weeks early. That, his father had recorded that final message only days, hours, before saving the Kelvin crew. His mother must have come back here after. She might have sat in that chair, baby Jim tucked in her arms, as she played through those snippets of their life. She left the book, the house and never looked back. The pain unbearable. They'd sounded so young. So incredibly happy. So in love; with life, each other.

It was like the wound had been ripped raw and sitting alone in the nursery which never housed a baby, Jim just couldn't take it. He needed, he needed Spock. It was only a firm bit to his lip and the reminder of dinner, which stopped Jim from going back into the spare room and retrieving his comm. No good would come of seeing Spock now. Jim's pain would only call to his alpha nature.

Instead of running to his friend, Jim stood. He was okay. He could handle this alone. Maybe after his heat, he could let Spock smooth the last sharp edges of hurt. Decided, he made his way downstairs, synced his padd with the house's computer system, turned on his 'happy' playlist, grabbed out the fry pan and turned on the heat. He would cook, wash up and go to bed. Tomorrow he'd be in and out of consciousness but the next day he should be able to look after himself. The first day was always the worst.

* * *

Two days later, Jim woke in the guest bedroom. Before going to bed, he'd set the house's computer system to lock him in with medical override, aka Bones' 'fleet code, or his own to open the doors. Now he felt better. Or, hot, wet and eager for a hard body pressing against, inside of him. But this level of arousal, of _need_ , was manageable. He could think enough to get out a padd and read up on the Kobayashi Maru or cook himself something to eat. Not that he was all that hungry. It was more of a thirst. Maybe warm tea. Like Spock had. If Spock liked it, it had to be good.

'Cause Spock was good. More than good. He was brilliant and funny and warm. So warm. And tall. Plus, he smelt really good. And he was super strong, way stronger than anyone Jim had ever met. And he liked Jim. He thought Jim was weird, but good. Or, illogical in a cute way. That's how Vulcans gave complements, right?

Jim was, thankfully, interrupted by his comm.

He walked over, hoping it was Spock somehow whilst knowing that he wouldn't call.

"Mum?" Winona Kirk's laugh came through the tiny speaker, slightly tinny but still brighter than he'd heard in a while.

"Hey there Jimmy, where are you? You sound a little..." Ah, his voice was probably a little slurred. It was a small price to pay when 96% of his brain was consumed with need.

"Ah, I've taken a little, solo, holiday. In, in California." He closed his eyes against the rush of feeling.

"California? Why would you- oh. Did you find, did you find anything?" Jim wished he could see her face, read the emotions from her eyes. She clearly got why he was here. And she'd probably figured out about Starfleet a while ago. His file would have beeped across her desk.

"Yeah, actually, I found a book. I listened to it. The messages." Her breathing sounded strained across the line and he just knew she was crying.

"Good. I'd been meaning to tell your friend, the doctor, to come and pick it up for your birthday. He wanted you to have it for your birthday." Was this what it was like to lose your mate? To be grief stricken year in, year out, for a man who died over 20 years ago.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I'm so sorry. We should have talked about him sooner. You, you remind me so much of him and it makes me proud and frightened and I'm sorry. I could have, I should have been better."

"Mum! You're great. There is no better. There's you and what you're capable of and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else." This was turning out to be the most emotional week of Jim's life.

* * *

Three days of jerking off, reading up on the academy's famous 'unbeatable' test and more jerking off later, Jim was on his way back to San Francisco. He stopped in to Sonoma City on the way back to grab a bottle of wine for each of his friends, a late 'Winter Holidays' present. They should just call it Christmas. No one did religion anymore. There was no one to offend, except non-Humans and they knew the holidays were for Christmas anyway. It was kind of more offensive, trying to seem like they weren't favouring a Human festivity when they clearly were. Maybe Winter Solstice? Yule? Yule was good. Old, slips well off the tongue...

Jim drove back down the coast, singing along to the Andorian jazz playing over the radio and letting the wind whip away the last of his woes.

By the time he'd made it back, it was just after lunch and the ever hyper Jim had plenty of energy for his favourite obsession. He jogged across campus, grabbed Pavel and Hikaru by the backs of their shirts and dragged them to the library.

"Gentlemen, I hath returned. Time to combine our powers and come up with an evil plan. Mwahahaha." Jim kinda, not so secretly, liked freaking out the younger kids. Even if Hikaru wasn't that much younger than him. Pavel raised his hand.

"You know I've told you to stop doing that. We're all equals here."

"Spock told me to ring him if you were acting particularly unhinged when you got back." Pavel looked up at him with wide innocent eyes while Hikaru gripped his knees and laughed.

"Well, Jim is telling you to tell Spock to stop telling you to tell me what he tells you to do. Take action Pav, don't just talk about it."

"You guys are so freaking weird."

"Language!"

"Sorry mum."

Jim glared. Hikaru smirked. Pavel looked between them. This was pretty much how every serious conversation between the three begun. There had to be a certain formula, a ratio of humour and tactics, for their study sessions to work. Technically, those two didn't need to be there. They didn't have to sit the Kobayashi Maru. They only helped Kirk with his strategising because he had freaky powers of charm and persuasion. And Spock made them.

Something about Jim being illogical and blah blah blah. Jim'd zoned out after a while, choosing to focus on the timbre of Spock's voice, the slight lit to his accent. It was a worthy distraction.

Anyway, regardless of their reasons for helping him, they were here. And for the last month they'd been reading up on every report of every student to ever take the simulation. Pike had laughed, Spock had raised an eyebrow but Pavel had just smiled. It melted something in Jim's knees a little. Made him believe that someone else believed in him. It helped that the kid was way too cute for his own good.

And Hikaru mostly went along with it. He was a pilot. He did a lot of simulations himself. He knew what it was like to want everything to be perfect.

And the Kobayashi Maru was a little like that. But, the more Jim read, the more he wanted to win because no one ever had. He wanted to prove you could. That there was nothing you couldn't do if you gave 100%. Like his dad told him. There's no such thing as a no win scenario. He wouldn't, couldn't let his crew, innocent lives, down. Those people, fake or not, were going to survive. Jim would see to it.

* * *

 **Ok guys, in case you haven't noticed, we have our senior crew. Yay! Main characters. Did anyone notice that I was introducing one each chapter? Yes? No? Doesn't matter. I love you anyway.**

 **My dearest guest: is this a better chapter? I tried to address all your points. Thank you for such helpful feedback. It means a lot to me. :D**


	7. Link

The next time Spock saw Jim, he was angry. Furious. Icy blue eyes scorched through his barriers. Spock opened the door to his office wider and allowed the cadet inside. If Jim was about to blow up it would be better to do so in privacy.

"I hate you. I trusted you." Jim spat as he marched forward and crowded into Spock's personal space. "Was it all some joke?"

Spock watched as Jim shook his head and let out a short bark. One part laugh, one part sob.

"All those days I spent on the fucking Kobayashi Maru and you didn't think to mention you made the thing? You pretended to care. Holy shit. I _fell_ for this. I thought I'd finished being naive. I thought I could _trust_... you." Jim snarled, racking his hands through his hair. He looked dishevelled. His eyes were red rimmed with darks bags and the tip of his nose was red.

"The Kobayashi Maru is not something you can win. It is programmed to stimulate a no win scenario." Spock sat back down in his chair. Jim's anger, although never directed at him before, could last a while.

"Then there isn't a way to pass it. You make everyone fail before they've even begun." Jim glared, hands braced against the wood of Spock's desk.

"You have yet to ascertain the point, Jim." Spock kept his voice even, trying to salvage the situations somewhat.

"Enlighten me." Spock could hear Jim's teeth grinding as he spoke. It seemed like he'd made a grave mistake.

"Starfleet needs to know what you, as a Captain, will do when faced with the fear of certain death. Can you lead a starship knowing you will perish?" Spock tried not to think of it. A life without Jim was something he'd rather not envision.

"How exactly is that fair?" Jim asked, leaning towards Spock. "One day you'll be Captain."

Jim's statement was more than a little confusing. He was clearly upset with Spock and yet he held onto the conviction that Spock would one day be promoted into the position he'd dreamed of since he was a child. Spock was content as a Science officer. Command wasn't what he'd been aiming to achieve when he'd enrolled in the academy. Exploration and new discoveries had always been Spock's main interest.

"Are you referring to my Vulcan heritage?" Spock clarified. It was the only thing he could think of which might give him some advantage to his emotionally driven peers.

"Yes, you cold blooded computer." Jim was seething, indignant fury washing off him in waves.

"Jim, I do not-" Spock didn't get to finish his sentence before Jim interrupted.

"Just leave me alone." Jim growled as he opened the door and stormed off.

Spock changed his listed office hours, effectively locking the door. He needed some time to think. A meditation session was now overdue.

He sunk to the floor beside his desk, long legs folded into a lotus position. Focusing on his breathing, Spock slipped into the first meditative stage. Here, he ordered his thoughts and reviewed the emotions which had been conjured throughout the day. He dove deeper into the depths of his mind, soothing the turmoil where he found it. The second state was largely devoted to accepting his emotional responses -confusion, hurt, alarm, frustration, surprise, remorse, agitation- and placing them back in their vaults. The final state before one entered a trance was the rebuilding of his controls. Why was it that Jim could knock down every wall he built without effort?

Spock sent mental tendrils out, feeling along the surface of the four walls which dominated his mindscape. They rose to untold heights, untouched by the sparse vegetation which sprawled throughout his inner sanctum or the organised clutter of his inner and outer spheres.

A quick inspection showed that Jim had ripped holes through each layer of his mind.

Spock set to work straight away. He began on his innermost barrier, the one surrounding his katra. He imagined a stone, carved it into the exact size and shape he required and focused the principles of Surak to lend it strength. When this was done he moved onto the next wall which served to keep in his emotions, when they leaked from their containers. On and on he went, fashioning each stone to fill in the gaps Jim left behind.

When Spock finally stirred, it was past the time he usually left campus. He gathered his things and left, walking along the darkening streets with precise, unhurried steps. Meditation had cleared his mind, to a degree however, he required an outside opinion. As much as he trusted Pavel, his little Human was much too young to be expected to give him the advice he so desperately needed. It seemed like a good time to call Vulcan. No doubt his mother would know what to do.

Spock climbed the stairs into the lobby of his building and hopped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the penthouse, swiped his key card and waited for the 3.02 second interval before the doors opened with a soft ding. A short hallway led to his door, which he unlocked and latched behind him. Floating voices flowed from the kitchen area, Pavel singing in Russian to an Orion pop song.

When he walked past the open plan living area, Pavel threw himself at Spock. His bag bounced on the brown leather couch where Pavel dumped it in his enthusiasm. Without warning, Pavel grabbed his forearms and began swinging them whilst swivelling his body in time with the music.

Spock was only allowed to leave when the song was finished and an advertisement for hovercraft insurance began to blast through the speakers.

He made his way into his bedroom, basking in the warm feeling curling in his chest. Was this how his mother felt spending time with him as a child?

Sitting down at his home communication set, he wondered about how his mother felt whenever he'd rejected her advances. Apologies were illogical however, so was denying how you felt for someone. He should tell her. Decision made, he entered their comm number in ShiKahr.

"Spock? Honey, how are you? You look great." Amanda smiled gently through the screen. The sight made Spock relax. It had been too long since he'd contacted his mother.

"Hello mother, I am functioning within satisfactory parameters." Spock took a moment to really look at his mother. She had aged since he'd last seen her. The crinkles by her eyes and the lines around her mouth were more defined. She was getting old. It was distressing to be reminded of the very many years he would outlive his mother. Years Sarek would outlive his mate.

"I assume there is a logical reason for this call, Spock?" Her tone was light and teasing and yet it dredged up a feeling of immense guilt.

"I find myself as conflicted as I once was, as a child." Spock searched for the words he needed.

"Is this about a particular person?" Amanda asked, a smile in her voice.

"It is. I have caused him great emotional harm and I do not know how to fix it." Spock felt another wave of guilt. It was getting more and more difficult to think straight. He wanted to just bury his nose in Jim's hair and breathe him in.

"Ah. That's a hard one. Do you know what he was feeling?" Amanda spoke without judgement or contempt but Spock could feel it welling up inside of him. How could anyone hurt someone as sweet and wonderful as Jim? It rattled all his alpha instincts, set as they were to protect the golden Human.

"Anger, confusion, embarrassment, grief, fear, despair-" His mother cut him off.

"Spock, honey, maybe you should apologise. I know it doesn't seem logical but Humans sometimes need apologies. It's how they know you weren't meaning to hurt them." Amanda sighed, "Other than that, I don't know. You need to talk about it and consider his feelings."

"Your advice is most appreciated. I, thank you, mother." Spock said, only slightly tripping over the unfamiliar words.

"You're welcome, Spock. You make me so proud. I love you." Amanda reached a hand out, as if to brush back his bangs or straighten his jumper, as she would were they sitting in the same room.

"And I, you." He raised his hand in the ta'al until the screen turned back.

Spock sat in his study until dinner was ready, Pavel's 'infamous' borscht soup. He didn't really understand how something could be infamous when the only other people who knew about it were Jim and the emergency staff at Starfleet Medical. The flavour was however, soft enough for his sensitive taste buds and the nutritional content satisfying. Spock chalked it up to illogical Human behaviours and left it at that. Sometimes, it was best to leave them to it.

* * *

The next morning, Spock neglected his morning marking regime to focus on an extra hour of meditation. His thoughts and emotions had to be in order to avoid another misunderstanding with Jim.

Spock walked down the beach, shoes and socks tucked into his bag and eyes firmly planted on the figure coming out of the water. The black and orange surf board was familiar. Enough of a marker to know that it was just the person he'd been looking for.

Spock watched as Jim shook the salt water out of his hair before approaching.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Jim said as he stared resolutely at the ocean. He looked beautiful and achingly lonely.

"Vulcans do feel, Jim." Spock stopped beside Jim, their shadows stretching together, reaching for the ocean.

"It doesn't seem like it." Jim suddenly sounded so young and insecure. It was hard to put the two people Spock knew, the stubborn James Kirk who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted and this fragile, unsure Jim, together. It was easy to ignore Jim's omega status when he was perpetually oozing charm and alpha assuredness.

"I am unsure of how to proceed. I wish to stop the pain I caused. I wish to go back-" Spock began.

"Back to what? What were we, Spock?" Jim finally turned to face him, blue eyes dulled and brows creased.

"I find, I do not know. All I know is that I can not be without you." Spock whispered, the air between them charged. One wrong move and Spock was sure Jim would be off up that sand dune and out of his life. He thought about it. Everything that'd happened between them. All the emotions. What almost happened at the Christmas Eve party. Yesterdays fight.

"Do you know what I fear? You. The feelings you inspire." Spock said, gaze bouncing off the waves before them and back onto Jim's eyes. "I fear a life without you in it."

Jim's head tilted, his eyes running over Spock's features. He didn't know what Jim was looking for. Perhaps some clue to the sincerity of Spock's words. Whatever it was, it seemed like Jim found it.

"Then make sure I'm in it." His words were a gust of warm air against Spock's lips.

Spock's hands reached down, one curling around Jim's hip and pulling his closer while the other entwined with Jim's fingers. Their lips touched, Jim pulled up on his toes to reach Spock's mouth. It was short and sweet, merely a touch of mouths to share a tender moment. Spock nuzzled into Jim's cheek and places butterfly kisses along his nose. It stirred giggles from Jim's throat. Giggles Spock swallowed like water after a drought.

Eventually, Spock rested their foreheads together, content to feel the hum of Jim's thoughts under his skin. He looked into big blue eyes and sent his affection through their skin to skin contact. Surprise and joy reached out to him, Jim's psi null mind automatically deepening the link between them. They were, unsurprisingly, compatible. More so than any of the Vulcans Sarek had attempted to bond Spock with as a child.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to J.L.O.F and AiMila who gave me the courage to write it. (I can't even begin to tell you how much trouble this gave me.) You guys are awesome sauce.**


	8. Marry

Jim paced through his room, throwing clothes into the bag on his bed as he found them. He had to pack fast, Spock would be finished his last class in, he quickly checked his PADD, seven minutes. Factor in another five for the walk and give himself a margin of one minute error, he had about 13 minutes until they were set to leave. Bones had been right when he'd told him to pack the night before. He really needed to be more organised. And start putting his clothes away in their proper places. No wonder Spock complained whenever he stayed over.

Victorious, Jim grabbed a pair of lack socks off his bedside table and jammed them into the backpack just as the door unlocked and slid open. Spock stood on the other side, tall and imposing in his black instructors uniform. His dark eyes drew Jim in, swallowing him whole. They softened, a rich chocolate rather than the usual blank onyx. Jim loved him. He loved him a lot. More than he'd ever loved anyone and it honestly scared him a little.

In the short time they'd been together, Jim had fallen even faster than he'd thought possible. Sure, he'd always been incredibly attracted to Spock. That was a given. The guy was practically a sex god. And when he'd found out that Spock was an alpha he'd entertained thoughts of being his mate. Who wouldn't? Once again, sex god. Now he also happened to crave domesticity with Spock. The best part of his day was spent at the dinner table, helping Pavel with his homework. Or going grocery shopping. Or sneaking a Vulcan kiss between classes.

"Are you ready to leave?" Spock asked, stepping into the room and picking up Bones' bag from its place atop the table. They'd be picking him up straight from the medical ward in an hour.

Jim nodded, through his bag over his shoulder and followed Spock out the door. It automatically locked behind them and they made their way to the car park without a backwards glance. Most of the students had already left for the two week 'Spring' holidays. As Jim had promised Pavel before Christmas, they would be spending a week in the great outdoors. There was no better way to get to know your friends then denying them any privacy -or running amenities- for a week and calling it camping.

Jim was already pumped to do some pranking. Half the stuff in his bag was specifically chosen for this particular endeavour. Pavel and Hikaru would be bringing the rest of their supplies. Their plans would give their dear fellow campers hell. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jim asked for the billionth time since they'd left, four hours ago. He was being childish partly to annoy Bones and partly to punish to Spock. Why couldn't he ride shotgun? He'd even dibsed it. It wasn't fair. He wanted to sit next to Spock. But no, grumpy doctors get right of way. Stupid best friend. Stupid boyfriend. They didn't even like each other! Why would Bones want to be closer to Spock? Half the time he spent moaning on about what a sick bastard he was and the other half he spent moaning about the need for brain bleach and not wanting to hear it. They hadn't even had sex!

Not for a lack of trying. On Jim's part, at least. Spock seemed to be resolutely against the idea. It made Jim wonder if the other man was even sexually attracted to him. Apart from the time at the Christmas Eve party, Spock had never tried to do anything. Had never instigated any form of intimacy. Touching Jim's face seemed to be his limit. Kissing was good, great even, but Jim wanted more. He wanted everything. He'd wanted everything since day one. Sometimes he would replay different versions of that first fantasy in Spock's shower, using Spock's shampoo. Even thinking about it made Jim shiver a little and clench his thighs together. Now he really was interested in when they'd arrive. He needed some space to cool down.

From where he sat, in the centre of the back seat, Jim watched as Spock stiffened. His fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. It began to bend and warp under the pressure. Bones seemed to notice and sit a little straighter, glancing between Spock and Jim.

Without really thinking about it, Jim reached forward and soothed his fingers over Spock's. He clumsily tried to send him calm thoughts.

Slowly the death grip lessened and both Humans breathed a sigh of relief. No one wanted to anger an alpha. For an omega, it was actually painful. It worked in the similar way when an alpha saw their omega upset. For a beta, it was simply better to keep everyone happy. Most betas were naturally caring individuals anyway. They worked to keep everyone safe and sound. It was little wonder they made up the majority of Starfleet.

Jim relaxed, until he realised Spock wasn't breathing. It was something he'd noticed the Vulcan do every now and then. He'd never asked about it and he was yet to figure out why Spock would stop himself from breathing. Maybe it was something Vulcans did. Either way, it was a little strange but oddly cute. Like a kid trying to hold their breath along with the main character of their favourite movie.

"Would you look at that, brat, we're here." Bones drawled as he peered out the window.

The car turned to the right as they entered the camp ground. Jim spotted Nyota's rental and pointed them in the right direction. Right on the edge of the Big Sur River.

* * *

There was a stick in his underwear. It was uncomfortable enough to notice but not enough to do anything about. Jim would rather lie where he was, looking up at the massive redwoods which dominated this section of the trail. There was something too peaceful about his surroundings to gather enough energy to care.

He'd left the camp site earlier in the morning. About an hour before sunrise to wander. He'd been restless. Awake half the night, tossing and turning the other. Jumping into the stream he, Pavel and Hikaru found yesterday, seemed like a good idea. It woke him up and cooled him down that's for sure. It didn't stop the itchy feeling just under his skin. If he hadn't already had his heat, he'd be freaking out. It certainly felt similar. Yet, distant like he was feeling the ripples of someone else's.

It made no sense to his early morning brain. Pre-coffee is not the state Jim wanted anyone to come across him. Braincells were not something which functioned without coffee, in his humble opinion.

"Jim? Vhere are you?" Pavel's voice floated though the forest. There was the slightest squeak of unease, an edge of fear to it. Jim's hazy brain struggled to figure out why.

"Cooee." Jim called back, hoping to soothe the teen. Apparently it worked, a second later the rhythmic thump of sneakers on packed dirt drowned out everything else. The Russian teen almost flew towards his resting spot, a tear running down his cheek.

"Pav, what's wrong?" Jim asked, sitting up and offering a hug to the frightened kid. He got a lap full of sobbing Russian. Jim's eyes met Spock's. There was nothing there. No emotion whatsoever.

"Vhen ve voke you vere not there and, and ve couldn't find you. Ve vere vorried." Pavel's accent was almost too thick to understand. Jim felt a stab of guilt. He'd only planned on being gone for an hour, perhaps two. And yet, it had clearly been much longer.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie. I'm right here. It's alright." Jim pulled Pavel in closer, rubbing a hand up and down his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The boy buried his head into Jim's neck and just shook whilst trying to calm his breathing.

"Come on baby, let's get back to camp, okay?" Jim helped Pavel to his feet and followed Spock's stiff form back down the trail. If it was anyone else, Jim would say he was getting the silent treatment. Actually, he knew he was getting it, he just couldn't figure out why. Surely, Spock of all people would have figured out why he'd disappeared. It didn't take a genius, and Jim knew there was more than five of those on this trip, to figure out why Mr. ADD was missing. In San Fran, he went jogging along the beach or surfing or caught a random transport and used his big brain to figure a different way back.

"Jim, I swear to god, if you ever do anything that makes me worry like that again..." Nyota grumbled, pulling him into a tight hug before passing him off to Scotty. The engineer just handed him a sandwich while Hikaru grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down onto the picnic bench next to Bones.

"You're a right idiot, James Kirk. Next time, leave a note." Bones grouched, handing him a steaming cup of coffee.

Jim blinked, pinched himself and frowned. Why was everyone so upset? Had he somehow ended up in a weird alternate dimension? Had mind controlling aliens taken over his friends bodies? Was he hallucinating?

His train of thought was interrupted when Pavel decided to wriggle his way onto his lap. And knocked over Scotty's pile of sandwiches. One of which landed in Nyota's breakfast cereal. Which promptly splashed over Hikaru's arm. Which jerked, Jim and Pav ducked, and smacked Bones in the face. Jim bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Everyone's faces were priceless. Especially Pavel's.

"To crazy." Jim toasted, tipping back his coffee.

* * *

Jim wandered through the lodge, absentmindedly rubbing at his damp hair. The plush white towel was suddenly held in a death grip as longing and pain washed over Jim. He stumbled into the wall and slipped down its cherry surface. In the last day, the weird 'aftershocks' as Jim had taken to calling them, were getting worse and worse.

His skin felt hot, like his blood was boiling in his veins. Being around other people made him feel jumpy. The thought of someone else touching him was enough to keep him locked in his room.

Worst of all, Spock was ignoring him. Whenever they were in the same room, Spock would leave. If Jim followed him, he'd disappear. Since the storm blew in, more than two hours ago and made camping close to impossible, no one had seen hide nor hair of the Vulcan. No one else even seemed to notice Spock's absence.

Jim felt hollow. In more ways than one. With all the weird things happening, he just wanted to be snuggled safely in Spock's arms. After a round of bed breaking sex. Th sex was non negotiable.

He ached for Spock. Had taken an hour long shower to try and alleviate some of the frustration. But with his orgasm came a deadly rush of fury so strong his knees gave out. He'd sat under the hot water until his skin was thoroughly wrinkled, trying to gather enough strength to make it to his bed. But, he hadn't wanted his bed. It was too cold and lonely. Too devoid of Spock. He _needed_ Spock. So he'd left his room and gone looking for the elusive Vulcan. Which left him wandering the halls. At night. During an electrical storm. Probably leaving a slick trail from the places he'd had to stop and regain his breath.

It was hard to breath. Hard to think. Too difficult to string together a sentence. Jim was vaguely glad that the halls were deserted. Meeting anyone in this state would be more than embarrassing. It was down right dangerous. Any alpha or beta would easily be able to distinguish what he was.

Further up the hall, a door opened. A tall, dark shape stepped from the room. Jim could feel the moment the figure picked up his scent. A low growl, which raised the hairs on his neck and made his skin prickle, resonated down the small space.

Jim turned on his heel and ran. His breath left him in quick pants as he made his way around a corner and down a new passage. He could hear the soft footfalls behind him, almost drowned out by the frantic beating of his heart. Turning another corner and sprinting full pelt, Jim saw his door coming up. He aimed for the little red light beside the number pad.

Fingers frantically pressed at the buttons, cursing when he stumbled over the wrong combination. A hand reached out and pulled him into a hard chest. He struggled, twisting and turning his body this way and that. Unable to break free, he bit down on the arm. When it loosened slightly he forced his elbow into the other's ribs. A quick hit to the groin and he scampered forward once more, fingers flying over the illuminated numbers.

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, the grip uncompromising. He was dragged away from the door and his last chance of freedom.

The alpha holding him suddenly let go and his body fell to the floor. Stepping over it, Jim launched himself into his rescuer's arms.

"Spock. Spock. Spock." He sobbed, unable to form any other word. Never in his life had he been so scared. The strange heat, it could be nothing else, unfocused his mind and left him almost defenceless. He shuddered in the strong, familiar arms. The only touch which wouldn't make him feel violated.

Jim was pulled close and picked up. He let himself be cradled in Spock's arms and led into a different room. A meditation mat was spread out over the floor, candles burning around it. Through the needy haze, Jim felt stupid. Spock was meditating, not avoiding him. Spock blew out the candles before moving over to the bed.

He set Jim down, pitch black eyes searching Jim's. A small whimper rose in his throat. His skin seemed too tight. The ache between his legs, more insistent. He wiggled a little, rubbing his thighs together and clenching his muscles. Anything to help ease his discomfort.

Spock's hand reached out and pressed against his cheek. The skin to skin contact made Jim moan. He felt a little heady. Spock's touch made the warmth in his abdomen grow. He wanted more. He wanted all of Spock. He wanted him to fill every crevice of his being.

"Please. Please. Need you. Spock." Jim whined, one of his hands coming up to caress Spock's. The hot skin felt so nice. He'd been so cold. Only Spock could warm him up.

Spock growled and a second later Jim's shirt was ripped clear off his body. The pieces thrown carelessly over Spock's shoulder. Hot hands immediately replaced the fabric, running over every inch of Jim's skin. It felt divine. Like everything he'd ever wanted. Spock was everything he'd ever wanted.

A warm mouth nibbled at Jim's neck. Sharp teeth bit down before a warm tongue soothed the sting. Jim's toes curled in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, urging him to surrender his weight and settle atop Jim properly.

Jim ground up into his Vulcan. The mouth at his neck paused, a breathy moan leaving it before moving down and clamping over his nipple. The dexterous tongue curled around it, teased it until the area was thoroughly claimed. An open mouthed kiss was placed over Jim's heart before the wandering mouth moved on to it's twin.

"Oh gods. Oh gods." Jim's fingers twitched and curled in ebony locks. Pulling and directing that perfect mouth. It wasn't enough. He wanted Spock inside him. Yesterday.

He wasn't prepared when Spock shifted off him completely. He mewled and cried out in shock and mounting horror. Spock couldn't leave. He'd burn up if he did.

A second later, Jim was pulled into a brutal, possessive kiss. Smouldering onyx eyes looked over Jim's flushed, panting form.

"Mine." Spock growled as Jim was unceremoniously flipped. This angle, he decided as Spock's hands gripped his ass, was a good one. A really good one.

Jim's pants were divested in the same way as his shirt. The pieces landed on the floor with a distant thump as Spock pulled Jim's hips up. Long fingers pulled apart his cheeks and that devilish tongue licked a strip straight up the line of his crack. Jim whimpered and tried to push his hips back into Spock. The feeling sent delicious shivers of pleasure rocketing up and down his spine. Jim could feel the way he was positively leaking. Spock licking up his slick like a contented kitten.

The Vulcan pushed his tongue inside him. It was enough to make Jim groan and reduce him to a pool of mush. It pushed in and out, curling inside of him and licking up more of his fluid. Soon, it was joined by a finger and they worked together to stretch his already loose hole. The full feeling was better but, as Jim pushed back, thoroughly fucking himself on the digits, it still wasn't enough. He needed to be full, bursting. Stretched tight around his mate's cock.

As if privy to Jim's thoughts, Spock's fingers disappeared. He whimpered at the loss but fell silent when they were replaced by something much bigger.

Both groaned as Spock finally made his way inside. He paused for a moment and Jim basked in the full feeling. This was what he'd wanted all along. What he needed more than the air he breathed. It didn't take long, however for the itching feeling to find it's way back under his skin. Jim arched his back and sent Spock impossibly deeper.

It seemed to be the signal Spock was waiting for. Without notice, he drew back and slammed into Jim. It was amazing. Indescribable. He wanted more. Now.

Spock continued to piston in and out of Jim, angle changing with every hard thrust. Always the best at everything, his Vulcan hit his prostate on the fourth try. Jim's body shuddered at the pleasure racing through him and pooling in his gut. The almost unbearable intensity of Spock driving into him. Jim rolled his hips, never one to be outdone and cried out.

Spock moulded their bodies together, kissing and nuzzling the length of Jim's back. It drew a pleasured whimper from Jim's throat. One which was answered by a breathless moan when Jim clenched around Spock's length. Against his back, Jim could feel Spock's abs flex as he was impaled over and over again. The fast pace had Jim's eyes screwed shut as he tried to match Spock thrust for thrust.

Heat coiled as Spock's hips snapped forward. The sound of slapping skin and harsh panting driving Jim closer to the edge. He felt ready to combust, shivers of pleasure racking his frame.

Spock's tight grip on his hips would, no doubt, caused bruises. Painfully pleasurable visible marks of his claim. It excited Jim. He wanted them. For people to be able to see he was Spock's and Spock was his. To be claimed as much as he was claiming. The sensation of being so full, of finally having Spock claim what had always been his, was heady. Jim felt wanted, beautiful and, despite the roughness of their coupling, cherished. It was like Spock was inside him on every level. Inside his body, mind and soul.

His breath hitched as Spock began to suck marks onto the line of his spine. Pre-cum dripped onto the sheets and Jim knew he wouldn't need to be touched to come. Feeling Spock buried within him would be more than enough. Especially with the way Spock continued to pound into his sweet spot. Jim keened and bucked back, tightening around Spock as he pulled away. He could feel Spock throbbing within him. They were so close. Electricity zapped through his nerve endings. Jim focused all his energy on grinding into Spock, consumed as he was by their feverish need.

Long fingers released his hip, causing him to cry out. They felt their way up Jim's body and fell against his cheek and temple. It took a moment for Jim to remember what was needed of him before he pressed his face into those fingers.

Instantly their minds swirled together, lights shining behind his eyelids. Supernova's burst into existence with his orgasm before the black hole swallowed him into it's depths.

* * *

"Dear gods man, it's been three days! Just let me check up on him." Bones growled through the door. It was answered by a very real growl from the throat of a very possessive Vulcan.

Jim giggled and pushed his face further into Spock's shoulder, loving the way his arm curled around him protectively. Three days of non stop sex were awesome. A little tiring and, Jim shifted slightly, sore. Totally worth it to be encased in the arms of his bondmate.

"Doctor, maybe ve should go? He is not letting you in." At the sound of Pavel's voice, something seemed to stir in Spock. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the door. Little by little, awareness filtered into his eyes. The fathomless black faded into warm brown. He blinked a few times and Jim could practically see his rational brain rebooting. It was kind of a shame. Jim liked the way Spock purred when he played with his ears.

Brown eyes met his own and Jim smiled. He could feel the flutter of Spock's thoughts in the back of his head. It seemed that he hadn't meant for this to happen. It would have hurt, if Jim couldn't also feel Spock's wonder and awe as he inspected their bond.

"So help me you green blooded, pig headed, fool of a hobgoblin. Open the door this instant!" Bones continued to rant and rave, punctuating each word with a fist against the door.

Jim sighed and wiggled out of his warm place under the covers. He could feel Spock's eyes on him as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the complementary bathrobes from their hooks. He threw one at Spock as he dug around in the Vulcan's luggage.

A second later, a black pair of boxers snapped against his waist. A similar pair were hurled over his shoulder. He couldn't have his sweet little Pavel be exposed to something horrifying before his time. Twenty first birthday parties were much more acceptable places to find out about your parents sex life. The fact that Jim was only twenty one himself, didn't matter.

"Doctor, this is wery undignified." Pavel tried to reason. His poor baby had yet to learn that there was no such thing as rationalisation in Bones' world.

"Undignified? Now you sound like a mini hobgoblin." Bones began his angry tirade on all things Spock all over again. Only this time, Spock didn't stay on the bed.

Practically pulling the door off its hinges, he picked Pavel up, pulled him inside and slammed the door in Bones' face.

"Harsh, man. Harsh." Jim said, staring a little wide eyed. Clearly Spock needed a little meditation time before he'd be ready to play with the other kids again.

He walked over and stroked Pavel's hair, fingers catching in the tight curls. The intense protectiveness coming from the bond was simmering down as Spock wrangled his emotions into some form of control.

"Come on Pav, why don't you help me pack and fill me in on everything that's happened?" Jim asked, leading the teen towards the door. He brushed his fingers against Spock's before pulling it open, walking past a frozen Bones, and making their way down the hall.

* * *

 **I am very sorry for the long wait and I hope this can somehow make up for it. Pervs. None of these chapters are beta'd so, if you find a mistake, feel more than free to tell me. I don't have time to even read them over so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks guys.**

 **:D**


	9. Interwoven

Spock let the towering stalks brush against his skin. It was calming, here in the middle of nowhere. There were no worries, no expectations, no yesterdays or tomorrows. It was just Spock, on his back, surrounded by the gently flowing stalks. Somewhere nearby, he could hear another person. They sounded like they were splashing about and having a merry time. It seemed like a nice idea and if he had the energy to move, Spock would have swum to them. As it was, he was content to watch the bend and sway.

Far, far above him, whales swum. The moved with a beauty and ease which belied their gigantic size. Young calves separated from their mothers and played, forming a creche. They swam lower and lower until Spock could almost reach out and touch them.

From somewhere deep inside, they sung. Their song filled all the space around them. It entered Spock's ears, mouth, eyes, nose. The music replaced his blood, his muscles and bone. He was whale song covered in skin.

Jim floated over. His hair flared like a halo, the sunlight filtering through to hit it just right. He was beautiful. Lips twitched into a wry smile, eyes laughing. If Spock was still a man, he would have leaned up and kissed him. Jim drew closer, a single tanned hand reaching out and catching Spock's own. Between them something flared, something long forgotten but powerful and warm.

Spock closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was looking at the ceiling of his apartment. He glanced down at the blonde head resting atop his chest. Waking from one of Jim's dreams was always something to get used to. Normally, Spock realised when he was inside one. Tonight had been a rare exception. The dream itself had been unusual, even for James Kirk. They were not usually so peaceful.

Spock placed a soft kiss against the crown of Jim's head. Through their bond, Spock could feel him waking. It was a still a little early, his innate time sense telling him it was only 4:32am. However, time spent with Jim in the morning made the rest of his day more pleasant. It was an illogical concept, yet Spock was half Human. He could be illogical, every once in a while.

"G'mornin'" Jim murmured into Spock's chest. Spock could feel the last remnants of their dream fading from Jim's fuzzy mind. The lips he loved so much, as much as any and every part of James t. Kirk, pressed harder into his skin. It was as if Jim was attempting to stamp a goofy morning smile there permanently.

The hands gripping his own tightened as he hummed his response.

Spock extracted his hands from Jim's. He ran them up and down his mate's back, feeling the golden skin against his own. There was truly nothing better than waking up with Jim in his arms. Morning Jim, he'd been quick to learn, was super affectionate. Like a tamed sehlat, without the fur, four inch fangs, claws or snuffly breathing.

In one smooth motion, Spock flipped them over. He enjoyed the feel of Jim's body beneath him. The way Jim's arms would wrap around his neck. The way his breathing came in short bursts. The spread of lust through their bond. The way Jim opened his thighs, letting Spock sink into his embrace. The hard erection which slid against his own. The delicate arch of his back. A breathless moan. The stuttered call of Spock's name. It was more than Spock had ever allowed himself to dream of.

Bypassing Jim's lips, Spock pressed open mouthed kisses along the line of his jaw. Ever so slowly, he made his way down Jim's neck. Just kissing, never marking. Not where it could be seen when in his uniform. Although their relationship was not technically against the rules, it was heavily discouraged. The later risk of emotional compromise was what worried Spock. As a Vulcan, he was very possessive of his mate. He would protect Jim with his life. Jim was his everything. Could he watch his ashayam go into deadly situations, not knowing whether he would come back alive? Yes. Would he like it? No. Did the admiralty understand this? Not at all. It was better to hide it, for now. Everyone who needed to know, Captain Pike and Admiral Archer, were aware of their situation.

"Spock?" Jim stroked his cheek and tilted his face until their eyes caught. His Jim was breath taking. Instead of answering, he sent his love and affection through their bond and smiled at the answered delight. His mate was more than precious.

Picking up where he left off, Spock pressed kiss after kiss onto Jim's chest. He worked his way down methodically, making sure to leave no inch of space untouched. One he reached Jim's hips, he changed pace a little. A while ago he'd walked in on Jim in the bathroom, poking at the bruises on his hips. His mate liked being marked. Jim liked having physical reminders. Especially the hidden ones he could admire alone.

Spock bit down on one perfect hipbone. He laved the spot with his tongue to the sound of Jim's moans. If he looked up, he knew he'd see lust darken blue eyes watching him intently, blonde hair still messed from sleep.

He moved over to the other and sucked a trail of marks. He leaned back to survey his work and noticed the similarity between the shape and something else. It was quick work for Spock to finish writing out the word. Finished, it spread from Jim's right hip to his left, a little slanted in places but still clearly legible to anyone who read ancient Golic. It proclaimed Jim as one half of Spock's own soul. The most revered of Vulcan bondmates. A friend, brother and lover. _T'hy'la_.

Just looking at the marking made Spock want to sink into Jim's body and never leave. Apparently, it did similar things to Jim.

Long legs wrapped around Spock's waist as he was forcefully dragged back up to Jim's face. His pretty mate attacked his mouth, the cutest noises falling from such perfect lips. Spock let him have his way. It wasn't often Jim wanted to take a more dominant role.

Hence Spock's slight confusion when he found himself back on his back and Jim grinning above him. His confusion lasted a second but it was long enough for Jim to take his hands, entwine their fingers and lower himself onto Spock's erection. He was surrounded by slick, wet heat. Jim tightened his grip and pulled himself up before letting gravity take his all the way back down. The pace was maddeningly slow. Still, Spock followed Jim's silent command not to move. Watching his mate ride him was much, much sexier than anything he'd ever seen before. And when Jim slid down his length, tortuously slow and brushed his prostate and let out a silent scream? Best moment so far.

When Jim finally let go of his hands and braced himself against his chest, Spock didn't waste a second. He gripped Jim's his and pulled him up. He dropped him back down, hips arching up to thrust into Jim's oh so very tight entrance. Jim hungrily accepted his body, back bowed, head thrown back with a litany of Spock's name flowing from his lips.

Again and again, Spock drove himself into Jim. Words, a mix of Vulcan and Standard falling from his own lips. Complimenting his mate, confessing his love, adoration, devotion. Their rhythm was still achingly slow. Yet just enough to set the pool of pleasure simmering.

One hand detached itself from Jim's side and stroked at his temple. Their bond widened, thoughts and emotions fizzing between them. Finally, Spock connected them fully. The bond sung as Jim release over his chest, the tightening of his velvet walls milking every last drop from Spock.

Jim fell sideways and collapsed to Spock's left. He huddled closer, nuzzling affectionately into Spock's neck.

"I believe it would be best we shower and get ready for the day, Jim." Spock finally muttered into Jim's hair. His suggestion made his mate laugh huskily.

* * *

Spock placed a plate of fruit beside Jim's toast. If Jim was acting a little strange than neither he, nor Pavel mentioned it. Jim was strange regardless, his recent 'addiction' to sour citrus fruits was simply a newly developed taste. Like his steadfast belief that yellow socks were good luck on Mondays. Or that Leonard McCoy was really a nice person, deep, deep down.

He sat himself next to Pavel and drank his tea, sending Jim inconspicuous glances every time he knew he wouldn't be caught. Pavel, he noticed, seemed to be doing the same thing.

For the last few days, their bond had felt different. Closer inspection during meditation had shown Spock that Jim was shielding something from him. It did not appear to be anything too important. Their anniversary had come and gone three months ago. Valentines was just over half a year away, not that Jim was particularly interested in the over commercialised day. Christmas would be coming up, along with Jim's yearly heat but they'd already organised the time off. Their birthdays, both being in January, were quite a while away... Spock couldn't think of a single Human celebration which entailed to surprises.

It was frustrating. But, short of confronting Jim about it, there was nothing he could do. Kaiidth. He left the mystery at the back of his mind and waited for Jim to give him the rest of the clues.

It didn't take long.

For someone so smart, sometimes Spock wondered about Jim. Like his ability to leave his things in truly odd places and forget about them. Which is where he found the new suppressant. A short call with Leonard confirmed that the doctor had prescribed it. Jim had somehow developed a slight allergic reaction to his old one and he hadn't wanted Spock to worry about it making him sick.

Spock had decided, since Jim had yet to notice, two could play at the surprises game.

So, he held his tongue when Jim complained of stomach cramps and whined about citric acid burning his throat. He tried not to focus on the new object of all his affections. He reinforced his primary shields so Jim could feel less through the bond. He meditated more often, just to build resistance against the urge to lock his mate away. Or jump him whenever he smelt that alluring scent. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

It all came to a head two months later. Much longer than Spock had initially expected. Jim was in exams and preoccupied with his studies for the majority of the time. It sometimes slipped Spock's mind that Human brains didn't function the same way Vulcan's did.

Having finished their second year exams, Nyota had invited the whole 'gang' out for dinner. The evening had started out pleasantly. The entrées were delicious. Jim found a virgin cocktail made with sash-savas which appealed to him. The vegetarian fare was diverse, unlike Spock's usual options of salad or pumpkin soup. The music was soft piano. The ambience of their little outdoor terrace almost magical. It was a place Spock would have liked to bring his mother.

After dinner everyone had ordered another round of drinks. Which is when everything went downhill.

A chocolate liqueur had caught Jim's interest.

Spock could not allow his mate to imbibe such a substance.

Which led to an argument, blown way out of proportion by Jim's fluctuating hormones.

In a rather childish move, Jim grabbed the drink regardless.

So Spock took it off him and crushed the glass.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. Even the waiter didn't dare make a move, lest either man turned their attention on him. Spock meanwhile, was struggling with his control. He wanted to pick his mate up and take him home and cuddle him and never let go. Especially when he felt the shock and hurt and slight fear make it's way past Jim's anger.

"What the fuck, you green blooded pointy eared bastard?" McCoy shouted, face flushed and eyes cold. He got up and made his way to Jim's side. Spock growled, deep and threatening, before the doctor's outstretched hand could touch Jim.

"You have a lot of nerve acting all-" Spock cut him off before his tenuous control snapped.

"I believe, as a doctor, you should understand why I will not watch my mate consume alcoholic beverages." Spock growled. There was a sharp snap and the piece of the table under Spock's hand fell onto the floor. Vulcans were naturally possessive of their mates. Pregnant mates, even more so. It was the only time outside Pon Farr when a male could lose all sense of logic. Spock was hanging on by barely a thread.

"As a doctor?" Jim asked, voice scarcely more than a whisper. Blue eyes were glazed as he looked inwards. Spock lowered his shields and opened the bond.

"We're having a baby?" Jim turned to look at him, eyes widened in wonder. He tilted his head back and laughed. By now, Spock had already conveyed every move he'd made to keep their secret.

Already forgiven, Jim launched himself into Spock's arms. He snuggled into Spock's lap and patiently let everyone have a turn feeling his belly. Even the terrified waiter. Spock watched, fairly content now that his bondmate was safe in his arms.

Pavel ditched his spot between Hikaru and Scotty to sit in Jim's empty chair and coo in Russian in Jim's general direction.

The edges of Spock's mouth twitched. Now his father had no excuses not to let Amanda join him on his next trip to Earth. Missing their bonding was one thing. Their grandchild? Amanda would never allow that. He'd better get the guest room ready.

* * *

 **So, this is the second last chapter of Entwine. There will probably be an epilogue. Most likely. But we're, you know, on the home stretch.**

 **Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all my reviewers. Your support, encouragement, crazy ideas and general awesome love of Spirk continues to inspire me.**

 ** _And_ all the follows and favourites continue to make me smile like a fool. Seriously, ask my sister. She's over me giggling like a weirdo every time I get an email.**

 **:D**


	10. Knit

Jim slipped into the hot shower. He'd been having hotter and hotter showers lately. Something Amanda said she'd gone through with her little bundle of Vulcan joy. They'd spent the next two hours discussing their various pregnancy cravings. Spock was scandalised. And quite the pretty shade of green. Not their fault Vulcans were prudes. Or that all Human soon-to-be-mothers craved sex.

Seriously. Jim was hornier than he'd been as a teen. Only Spock could make grading papers sexy. Or turtle necks. Or opening the fridge. Or any of the millions of things which made Jim want to jump him.

The best thing about being bonded to a Vulcan? He knew when Jim wanted sex. And he gave it to him. It was about the only thing he could enjoy at the moment. Other than teasing Pavel about his newest stalker. Who Spock promptly buried. (Jim was about 60% sure he was joking. The number dropped every day.)

He leant his head back against the cool tiles, slowly sinking the rest of his back against it. The cold helped clear his mind. And his breathing. The room was a bit foggy. It made each breath just that little bit more difficult.

A warm hand curled around Jim's hip. He let his body be pulled out of the spray and into a hard chest.

"I was under the impression you were waiting for me." Spock's voice sent shivers up his spine. Or maybe it was the hand rubbing across his baby bump.

It had been something which took a while to get used to. At first, he'd been self conscious. Jim wasn't a fool. He knew he was beautiful. He did work out at the gym three times a week, practise four different martial arts disciplines and do a session of yoga every other weekend to keep in shape. Bones thought it was borderline excessive. Jim just liked to move. And be pretty but he couldn't really tell Bones that.

Spock quickly put his worries to rest. He liked the rounding of Jim's stomach. Really liked it. Something about his Vulcan heritage. Apparently pregnant mates drove them wild. Maybe female Vulcans were simply too sexed up to crave any more romps in the bedroom. Kitchen. Living room. Bathroom. Hall. Foyer. Dining room. Lounge. Study.

Leaning into the touch, Jim guided his bondmate's hand down further. It wrapped around the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan. Spock's hand squeezed and twisted as he stroked Jim just the way he liked it. A steady string of encouragements fell from Jim's lips.

"Please. Spock. Ngggh." He panted, head turned into Spock's neck.

Without further prompting, Jim was marched forward until his hands slapped the wall. He whimpered as Spock's warmth disappeared from his back. A whimper which transformed into a high keen when he felt a warm tongue lapping at his entrance. That tongue was doing devious things which made his tummy flip and his knees go weak. No wonder Spock was a xenolinguistics professor. He had a _very_ talented tongue.

It flattened against his hole before drawing back and spearing deep inside him. Jim moaned obscenely and bucked back onto the muscle. In a pleasured haze, Jim barely noticed when the tongue was slowly replaced by long Vulcan fingers.

He whimpered when they were removed. He felt much too empty and disconnected from Spock.

"Fuck me. Please, Spock. Need you." He whined, body arched and ready. It was the cruellest torture.

In one quick motion, Spock filled him. They moaned, long and drawn out. A bare second passed before Spock was slowly sliding in and out. With each push, he brushed Jim's prostate, sending white hot sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. Pleasure pooled in his stomach. It was so perfect. They'd had enough practise lately that Spock could make him finish in under ten minutes. He knew where all the buttons were and what order to push them. Stupid, beautiful, amazing telepath.

Spock chuckled as Jim scrambled for a better hold on the tiles. He groaned and tightened around the cock thrusting in and out of him at such a tortuously slow pace. Behind him, Spock growled and began to nip at the back of his neck. The sharp spikes of pain only made Jim arch his back and lean his head forward in offering. More room for Spock's mouth meant more marks. Jim didn't lie to himself. He found it incredibly hot to see Spock's marks on his skin days after the tryst they'd been made during.

As Spock picked up the pace, one hand covered Jim's, their fingers entwining. The other explored Jim's body. He shivered and moaned as his nipples were played with. The stray hand wandered lower, resting on the protruding stomach and drawing little circles.

Wet lips kissed at Jim's shoulders as two pairs of eyes looked at the place where their baby was growing. If the shower wasn't still running and fogging the place up, Jim was certain he'd feel a few traitorous tears slipping free. Gods, he was turning into such a sap. Amanda and his mother both swore it was only hormones but, he couldn't imagine not loving his bubby this much after they're born.

"I love you, both of you." Spock whispered into his shoulder, eyes still locked on his stomach.

Jim sniffled, leaning back into Spock. The position pushed harder against his prostate. Unexpected, pleasure shot through him. Spock hissed, teeth pressed against love bitten skin.

His hand continued on it's journey, wrapping around Jim's erection and tugging harshly. Each of Jim's breaths came in short pants. He was so _close_. He just needed-

"Come for me, ashayam." Spock breathed right into his ear. It sent shivers dancing down his spine. And in the next second he was pushed over the edge. His entire body rocked with the force of his orgasm. Blearily, he felt Spock's thrusts stutter as he reached his own completion.

They stood under the water, cum washing down the drain as they caught their breaths. Jim turned in Spock's arms and kissed him soundly. Their bond hummed with sated affection which warmed Jim from the darkest depths of his soul. His fingers traced the green flush stretching over Spock's cheekbones. He let his head fall on Spock's shoulder as he was held close. He wished this moment could last for-

"If you boys are finally done, Winona is here." Amanda said as she popped her head in the room.

"Ko-mekh!" Spock reprimanded his mother as Jim squeaked against up against him. He was sure his face was bright red by now.

"I can never look at her in the face again." Jim mumbled into Spock's skin.

* * *

Jim took his time getting dressed. By the time he had no excuses to dawdle left, he was almost ready to -throw himself off the balcony- face his shameless in-law. And his mother. They were probably sitting on the lounge and comparing 'fun' childhood anecdotes. Pavel would never be able to respect him again. He'd probably leave Starfleet and run back to Russia.

It was worse. Much worse.

Sitting on the armchair was Captain Pike. Captain Pike of Starfleet. A place where Jim couldn't technically be an officer because of his omega genetics. They were screwed. Royally screwed. Didn't matter that the guy was technically his godfather. No one outside Winona, Sam and Frank _knew_ about Jim.

"Jimmy, it's been a long time. I thought you'd never make me a grandpa." Chris said as he pulled himself up and gave Jim a quick hug and pat on the back.

"Huh?" Jim was in shock. He hadn't seen Pike since May when he'd applied to defer for a year. His three years would now be four. It made him pout a little. But he'd rather spend time with Spock and the bub after giving birth. Graduating at 24 was still pretty good.

"Number One and I can't have kids so, you're the one spreading the DNA around, Jim." Chris explained with a smile. He did look like grandpa material. Not that he was too old. Just, Jim knew Pike would be great with kids. The few times he'd met him as a kid backed it up. Pike was always ready to play silly games, read books, explain all 483 'why' questions which spilled out of small mouths. It happened once. Scotty always wondered how Jim could pilot a shuttle when he was thirteen. Pike was rather thorough in his explanations. And Jim had an excellent memory. But why did he know? How did he know? When would Starfleet kick him t the curb?

"No, what? Wait, what?" Jim looked around for support. "Mumma?"

"Don't freak out Jimmy. Chris has known for a while. I told him when I found out you'd applied. I needed someone to watch over you." Winona answered his rather pathetic whimper. He thought he'd grown out of relying on his mother's reassurance. He was a grown man. About to have his own child and everything.

"Kiddo, I just wanted to say that Christopher's a pretty good name." Pike winked. Jim stared. Through the bond he could feel Spock's concern. No shock or panic.

"You knew, you bastard!" He turned on his bondmate, pointing an accusing finger. From the corner of his eye he could see Pavel excuse himself and slide into the kitchen. He'd gotten used to hiding out when Jim's moods went wonky.

"Indeed. Who do you think I changed our marital status through?" Spock asked, the concern inside his head doubling. It was all so confusing. For so long, Jim thought he was alone. Him against the world. Spock and Bones playing backup sure. A safe haven in a wide universe out to get him. But now, he wasn't so sure. They'd gone behind his back.

Jim looked back and forth between everyone in the room. He was honestly hurt and confused.

"Jim, honey, look at it this way. You could either be hurt because they didn't tell you. Or, you could be touched having so many good people looking out and believing in you." Amanda got up and pulled him into a motherly hug. She really gave the best hugs. His mother didn't like touching. It was one of the things he'd wished he'd had growing up. His babe was so lucky.

Behind them, the door opened and in walked Sarek. His long black coat swished around his legs like something out of a movie. The man was perfect. A bit of a self centred git. But really smart and oddly funny. Jim could definitely see where Spock got a lot of his attributes. And he'd be lying if that didn't make him like him. Just a bit. It was hard not to smile when they did something similar. He could see a younger Spock by Sarek's side. It melted his heart every time.

The other adults all stood and began making their way to the door. Jim looked at Spock questions swimming in his eyes. The Vulcan sent him a mental shrug. They followed everyone into the foyer.

"We're all ready to go, Sarek." Amanda brushed her fingers along Sarek's in a kiss before turning and hugging both 'her boys'. "You're coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Bring all those friends I've been hearing Pavel talk about." She kissed their cheeks and fussed with Spock's bangs before Sarek guided her out the hall.

"Don't worry Jimmy, he'll come around. Old Vulcans always take a while. Too set in their logical ways." Winona straightened out his shirt. "I'm so proud of you, Jimmy. So- so is George."

"Don't be a stranger, Jim." Chris gave him a hug and shot Spock a quick ta'al. "If you ever need a baby sitter..."

"I'll remember the guy who gave me a step by step guide to steal a shuttle. Including the command codes." Jim joked, leaning slightly on Spock's shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to actually steal it!" Chris replied indignantly.

"A stolen shuttle, Captain?" Spock asked with a single raised eyebrow. Pike wisely decided to simply walk away. Best not get Spock to begin lecturing.

Jim swung the door closed and leant his back against it. His family was crazy but at least they were there. It was more than he'd ever expected. And everything he'd ever hoped.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap. So sad to see this finished. Look out for the epilogue. :D**


End file.
